The Sun that chases after the Shadow
by creamymint
Summary: AU Akihito lived by a set of rules that he'd proclaimed to save his butt more times than his fingers can count. But when destiny intervenes, he's more than willing to throw his cautions to the wind.


**Title: **The Sun that chases after the Shadow

**Words: **4407

**Pairings: **Asami/Akihito

**Disclaimer: **VF characters belongs to Yamane Ayano. Others are mine.

**Summary:** AU Akihito lived by a set of rules that he'd proclaimed to save his ass more times than his fingers can count. But when destiny intervenes, he's more than willing to throw his cautions to the wind.

**AN: **Welp, wrote this on the side as a way to wring out ideas after my writer's block. I didn't imagined it could morphed into this big monster. I don't know how many chapters this will be, as the storyline is quite flexible in a way. This is Humor laced with a bit of Angst (and of course Romance hehe). Anyway, lo and behold the monster! (This idea was inspired by kdrama's Master's Sun, so I'm basically basing it a bit from that story).

**Chapter 1: Life works in funny ways**

Sweat trickle down the side of Akihito's face as he will himself not to look anywhere else but his editor's eyes. When that didn't work, his eyes strayed towards the white coffee mug that was placed idly on the right side of the table. He tried his hardest to occupy his view with the said mug, skirting over the big bold words that screamed "World's Best Boss" in Comic Sans. The mug must have been a gag gift as there was no way in hell Akihito would describe "best" and "Keigo" in the same sentence. He's pretty sure that Keigo has earned the right to place his photo under "asshat" or "assholes" in the dictionary. As if to satisfy Akihito's curiosity, Keigo snatched the mug and gulp down the hot liquid, revealing the underside: "I'm A Douche".

_Much more like it_ he thought as he tried his hardest to fight the smirk that was beginning to make itself known. It must have been a total failure as Keigo slammed the mug loudly on the table, resulting an undignified flinch from Akihito.

"What's so funny?" his editor asked, voice tinged with irritation towards his somehow vacant behavior. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"That you want me to go to Shibuya, stalk Hinamori Ayu while freezing to death with only a ramen cup to keep me warm?" Akihito said with sarcasm, eyes still attached at the coffee mug. "Yeap, loud and clear." Though he knew he was out of the line, but he couldn't be blamed since Keigo is proving that he was indeed a douche.

Keigo's eyes narrowed into slits before producing an evil smirk that Akihito knew well. It was on the line of either dull paperwork for the whole month kind of evil (which is stressful enough since he was a photographer for Christ sake!) … or much more pressing matters that he's been avoiding since two weeks ago: sending him on a trip to Nagoya.

Nope, nope… he'd rather break his precious arm than going there! That's a blaring enough sign to know that going to Nagoya is not an option as a photographer's arm is said to be his _life_. But his life be damned, he's much more concerned of his mentality and emotional state. What's the point of living if you can't help but be scared out of your mind for the rest of your life?

But seeing as Keigo was above his level in the food chain, his mentality state could "go fuck itself" (Keigo's words) before he lose this job too. As much as Akihito is unwilling to go out and venture to Nagoya, he couldn't afford to lose his position as he was dirt poor enough and his ass could be evicted from his apartment since last Saturday (his landlady's words).

It wasn't as if Akihito couldn't live off by sleeping on the cold hard bench in Shinjuku Park (he'd tried it once and it wasn't that bad considering his rundown apartment isn't that much of a different class), but bad things happen when he sleeps in the open without _protection_. No, he's not talking about perverts. Though he does have a share amount of pervert problems (old geezers seems to find him attractive for some reason), but what he's facing is all different kind of problem. It's an ethereal kind in a way. Supernatural if you'd like a better word for it.

From the corner of his eyes, Akihito could see the almost transparent figure hovering around Keigo's small office. It was a woman, wearing a somewhat revealing pajama with her long hair all mussed up. She would have been beautiful enough if it wasn't for the fact that her head was hanging off at an almost neck breaking angle. Her right arm was twisted in an odd angle that could warrant a blood curling scream if she was well… alive?

Akihito had noticed the figure the moment he'd stepped into the room and has been trying to ignore its existence all together. It's not like he's in denial that he could see these beings. No, in fact it was crystal clear to him that he'll be seeing them all throughout his fucked up life until he drew his last breath. He's fairly certain that his trip to the mental hospital for teenagers with mental problems when he was seventeen, is prove enough that he'd accepted he could see spirits that is conjured up by his delusional state due to traumatic incident (his douchebag psychologist's words). Well, maybe to the spirits part, but definitely not the delusion.

At seventeen, he'd tried to believe his psychologist's advice, seeing as to how scared shitless he was at the time when he'd seen his dead for three years neighbor venturing around the neighborhood with a smashed skull and dead looking eyes. Who could blame him when his own parents had all but throw him into this mental house when he screamed his lungs out like little girl at absolutely… nothing. But after almost one year and a half from his first sighting (and a few more trips to the hospital), he knew damn well than concluding it all to a simple trick of his mind. Maybe he'd totally lost it after all?

Akihito was a smart kid, and he quickly knew if he continues on down this path of saying "I can still see them", he would never be able to leave the damned place. Convincing his parents that he could really see ghosts was out of the question as he'll surely book a one way ticket to the mental asylum, and this time… he was not sure if he'll ever be released again. So sucking it up like a real man would, he got healthy in a record time. Everyone cheers and celebrated for his release, his parents and his friends (only Kou and Takato left after he was sent away into loony bin, bless them) were all cheerful and happy for him. They finally got their Aki back and was glad that he was all better now.

Akihito could only cringe at the statement. It was far cry from the truth. He was never better. In fact his vision has started to clear up throughout the years and now he can see these beings in HD. Oh, what fucked up luck he had.

Getting back on track…. No he was never in denial he could see these _beings_. It's just that somehow, these beings would know whether you can see or sense them. They would hog, haunt and follow you until you succumb to their wishes. Dead people only had one thing in their so called mind: regret. And fuck his luck to the whole universe in sense, Akihito learned that the hard way.

He still remembers his first encounter with the first ghost he helped. Akihito had mentally stored the incident away as "A truckload worth of beer that could satisfy the world's thirst." It happened at a not so fateful night when he was almost nineteen (when he was deemed fit enough to walk around on his own), he was walking down the alley behind the club that Kou and Takato had dragged him to when he made an eye contact with a man that seems to be all but… dead drunk. He'd stared at first, still maintaining eye contact with the man before doing the most idiotic thing in lifetime: acknowledging him by saying "Go away!"

If that didn't signal the ghost that he can see them in the empty alley, he didn't know what would! (Well, maybe his so obvious staring… but drunk people do zoned out into space most of the time).

The ghost that he only knows as the "Drunken Dude" (seeing as how most of the time they only remembered their regret before they die than their own freakin name), haunts him for weeks! He couldn't ignore it into submission. He couldn't sleep a wink. He couldn't take a dump without a ghost jump scaring him out of nowhere. Most of all… he was losing his freaking mind!

At the end of the third week, he sat down and heard the ghost's regret. Sure enough, it wasn't wrong for him to label the ghost as the Drunken Dude as his only regret was that he couldn't manage to complete his pub crawl around Shinjuku. Apparently he'd died why trying to complete a promise he'd made with his best bud from high school (before the said fucker died due to an unfortunate accident at eighteen): to conquer and dominate Shunjuku's pub.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Akihito had growl when he heard that. Knowing full well that it was a crazy idea in the first place, and no wonder he'd died of alcohol poisoning… go figure!

"And what are you suggesting to do? You're freaking dead and there's no way in hell you're gonna be able to drink it" Akihito had grumbled, shooed off the ghost and went to bed. The next thing he knew, we woke up with the worst imaginable hangover he will ever experience in his life, wasting away in some dump alleyway that smells of bile and pee. He couldn't remember how he got there and why in the God's name was he there in the first place?

Thankfully (the only miracle that has ever happen in his so sorry life), he wasn't mugged. He flipped his phone open and noticed that it was 6pm the day after his last memory. He'd black out for almost 18 hours and he couldn't remember a freaking thing. It took all his strength not to vomit when he hurls his body up. As he walk staggering away from the alley towards his apartment, he saw his reflection on a shop's display glass. Some fucker had drawn up kisses marks on his cheeks and a words "Suck me all up ;)" on his forehead with a marker!

How Akihito wished he was dead. Instead he braved his way towards his apartment, while ignoring all the disapproving stares and outright hysterical laughter from a group of high schoolers. It took Akihito exactly seven showers to rinse the awful smell and grime off his body. Un-fucking-fortunately, the marker was a different story. He'd had to hold up in his apartment for two weeks before it finally fades off. Kou and Takato had laughed their faces and asses off when they saw his face the first time. And since they're those douche friends that will remind you of the most humiliating situation you'd ever landed yourself in, Akihito would find himself in a "Do you remember the time...?" moment whenever they go out drinking. As much as Akihito loves his friends, they really do need to zip their mouths closed before he really loses it.

It took Akihito awhile to finally understand what had truly happened on that 18 hour black out. All evidence leads to only one possible conclusion: he was possessed. The Drunken Dude had used his body to fulfil his regret and unfortunately for him, he was the perfect vessel. Especially when he lost his consciousness (during sleep or anything that could end up with him getting knocked out), the ghosts would have a field day in these cases!

Akihito had his share amount of waking up in various awkward and mostly disturbing circumstances in places he'd never thought he would ever step foot in (Incident #14: Gay Bar), to last him for a lifetime. Ever since then, Akihito had never dared to totally indulge himself in deep sleep. He'd set his alarm off exactly thirty minutes every hour, every night. He avoids alcohol like plague, keeps his mind clear, steeled himself from daily occurrence of the most horrifying jump scares and resolved to ignore pleading ghosts even if that means risking his own life.

He'd set up rules: 1) Avoid all contact. 2) Do not even show any signs that you see or sense them. 3) Do not venture into places filled with them. 4) Do not help even if they beg. 5) Stay the fuck away from anything related to them if possible.

If the world tried to ever change this mindset he'd slowly cultivated three years ago, then this is his message to the said universe: Fuck off!

_Yeah, fuck you too Akihito_ the wind of destiny blows over the said blond as the young man stepped out of the editorial building. He was yet again pushed into the wheel of fate. In four days' time, Akihito would break every single rule he'd followed through like a robot just for the sake of one ghost. A ghost that would change his fate…forever.

For better or for worse? Well, that was up to Akihito to decide.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Akihito cursed loudly when he read the email Keigo had sent. He checks the list of places he needs to go for his two day trip to Nagoya with a heavy heart. His stomach dropped at the mention of Inuyama Castle. Though Akihito had never been to Inuyama Castle after his life-altering incident, he didn't need to be a genius to conclude that the place will be roamed with ghost from the Edo period. A chill went down his spine at the thought.

He's so gonna be needing an extra powerful protection. Maybe he should visit the shrine and buy charms that could prolong his luck? He laughs at the thought. How childish that was. No, maybe it was better if he just order a custom made coffin, as he'll be arriving from Nagoya inside one if his instincts prove him right.

"Shit" Akihito cursed loudly. He was truly shaken at the thought of venturing into Nagoya. He doesn't know what will await him there. What kind of ghost would roam around a castle that has seen thousands of death? A headless one? Ones with burst stomach? Or worst children ghosts? His stomach lurched at the image that conjures up in his mind eye. God, he's gonna be sick.

Venturing into an unknown territory usually does that to him. It's not like he can help it. After all, Tokyo ghosts are quite mild looking in his "Scary as Fuck Meter" (out of 10, they could be range from 4-6 stars tops). Most of them died for natural cause, unfortunate incidents or murder. But even murdered victims didn't look that scary (as he went through numerous of those when he went to cover for a criminal photojournalist, Mitarai, when the said guy was unavailable). Akihito couldn't help but wonder if he'll be served with an 8 to 10 stars in Inuyama Castle. Only one way to find out.

But first, he should really visit the shrine. He needs to get prepared mentally and emotionally for this big jump.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

_Two Days Later…_

Akihito slumped in relief on the platform bench. He was finally returning back to Tokyo today and what a big relief that was! Though, he feels like an idiot now for being such a scaredy-cat seeing how uneventful his trips to Inuyama Castle was (aside from those ghosts that were lingering along the riverside, which has made a 7 star in his "Scary as Fuck Meter"), he didn't see a single Edo period ghost.

He didn't know if he should feel disappointed after all the hype he feels. Heck, he even get stomach cramps from all the nerves that has been bundling up throughout his trip in Nagoya. Maybe even ghosts has a time limit? Well, at least everything went well. Akihito pulled out his phone and stares at the charm strap that the priestess had given him as a "Good Luck" charm.

"I guess you really are lucky" Akihito whispers as he pokes the small bell that attached at the end of the strap.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a warm voice from Akihito's side. Akihito's gaze locked with a bright brown eyes that frames the face of a very kind looking but definitely beautiful lady before a genuine smile graced his lips.

"No, not at all" he replied equally kind towards the lady and removes his bag from the seat next to him. The lady thanked him before sitting herself with a huff.

Akihito observes the lady secretly as she was kind of out of place from the normal looking Nagoya people. She somehow exudes elegance and true enough, she opened her purse, took out a silk handkerchief that was embroidered with beautiful flowers before dabbing her forehead in the lightest of touch.

Akihito didn't know he was staring. Not until the lady looked his way and smiled at him. And like a blushing school boy, Akihito duck his face in total embarrassment. He was caught staring so openly at the beautiful lady, how embarrassing is that?

"What brings you to Nagoya?" she asked him, voice full of curiosity.

"How did you know I'm not from Nagoya?" Akihito replied, genuinely surprised that the woman knew he wasn't a local. He could've been a local that was heading towards Tokyo for all she knew.

"Your clothes, your accent and your manners" she replied simply. "Don't get me wrong, we're good people but it's really rare to find youngsters with good looks and has a great mannerism."

It was the first time someone ever said he has a good manner. Even his parents would drop to an early grave if they heard this woman. With all the cursing, cussing and whining he did back in Kanagawa. Thankfully, the lady didn't know about that.

"A business trip" he replied sheepishly when he realized the lady was still waiting for his answer. "My editor send me here to catch the beauty of Nagoya during winter, especially the Inuyama Castle for our next seasonal calendar."

"So you're a photographer? I see… it really does suits your image. You have this kind of bright shine and I'm sure it's well-fitted in your career" she nodded as if she was satisfied that the image she'd conjured up of Akihito in her mind really does coincides with him.

"I wonder… do you take wedding photos? I'm surveying around and you seem like a good candidate" she asked again, this time out of professionalism.

"I did once for my friend's wedding. It was more like a freelance job. I don't take much of portrait photos… but I can show you some if you like" Akihito offers and opens his camera bag to retrieve his Nikon D3X. The lady scoot closer to Akihito to look at the camera's live screen as he shuffles through pictures after pictures of Takato's wedding that he'd kept in his spare memory card.

"You have an exceptional talent! Why are you not doing this professionally?" she asked in total amazement at Akihito's skills. Somehow, Akihito captures life through his pictures and it was refreshing to look at.

"I would love to have you as my wedding photographer" she said, her smile now blossoms more genuinely. Flattered, Akihito gave him his card to her and said that she could contact him anytime if she didn't change her mind. She was tucking the card into her purse when the train arrives. They both stood up and boarded the train together.

"Do you mind if we sit together? It would be nice to have a company and I would really like to talk more on why you're not going professional yet!"

Akihito grin. She was definitely a good company and he wouldn't mind spending off the trip back to Tokyo bickering about photography. It might be the best trip yet!

They settled down together and was somehow immediately comfortable with each other. Akihito offered the window seat and he sat at the aisle. As they waited for the other passengers to board the train, she suddenly gasps.

"Oh my God!" she gasps in surprise and started to get out of her seat. "I left my bag on the platform beside the bench. It was too fun talking to you" she explained to him.

"Let me get it for you, with those heels I don't think you'll make it in time" Akihito jokes and pushed her gently by the shoulder for her to sit down again. Akihito left his clothes bag on his seat, signaling that the seat was taken before quickly making his way out of the coach. In his haste, he brought along the camera that he was holding but left his camera bag under the leg area at his seat.

He spotted a lavender colored bag just as she had mention. Right beside the bench they occupied just moments ago. He stride quickly to get the bag, but somehow the strap of the bag was stuck at the corner of the bench. He didn't know how in the world it got stuck and he tried to pry the bag without damaging it. But the Goddess of Destiny had planned this all along. As it was written in the stars that he was bound to miss the train at this very moment.

A beeping sound was heard as the train door closes. "Stand behind the line, the train is departing" the programmed voice was heard before the train departed. And Akihito could only gape as he watched the train zoomed out of his view in record time. He cursed loudly as he realized that he'd missed the train and that his belongings are all in there! Before he could feel sorry for himself, his phone rings.

"Takaba-san, did you not make it in time?" it was the lady, and God bless her soul!

"The bag was stuck and I tried to pry it away… and the doors closed before I could board again. I'm so sorry for this."

"Don't be! It was selfish of me letting you go when it was my bag" she sighs in defeat. "But how about this, I'll wait for you in Tokyo with your bags and you can catch the next train with mine?"

"That sounds good enough for me" Akihito replied earnestly, because dammit he would give a limb to anyone to get back his camera bag. "Sorry for all the trouble."

She chuckles "I'm sure a kind man as yourself is protected by God. There must be a reason why you missed this one." They said goodbyes with promises to meet up at the small café near the Tokyo station.

Akihito heaved a sigh as he slumped back on that right exact bench he'd occupied a moment ago. He looked up at the clock, and realized he had exactly 30 minutes before the next train arrives.

_A nap sounds good right about now _he thought as he slumped further on the bench, trying to make himself comfortable. It was that moment when he heard a loud bang in the distance, the ground underneath him shakes and the light flickers ominously. Silence followed suit as people were dumbfounded as to what had happened, before dark smokes bellows into the platform carried by the air currents.

In the distance, a roaring inferno like fire surges out one of the tunnel. Some people began to cough violently before panicking when they saw the fire. Emergency lights starts to blaze off and the rigging of the high pitched siren followed. Akihito was still dumbfounded when he was manhandled by one of the Emergency Units staffs in the station, ushering him to move his ass and climb up the stairs away from the platform.

The crowd from the platform was expertly and efficiently ushered out of the station, Akihito among those who was still sorely confused as to what had exactly happened. Even though he might have a clue as to what had gone down, but he refused to believe such notions until it is proved otherwise. Outside of the station, they were quickly checked for injuries before they were ushered to sit down on the concrete floor. Most were just suffering from mild aftermath shock as the crowd stared wide eyed, looking around to find answers.

Akihito could hear the wail of sirens from fire-trucks, police and ambulance alike in the distance. Everything was moving at a fast pace, but to Akihito his world had turned numb and cold. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread as his eyes once again skirts around the room, trying to catch something… anything that could ease his troubled mind. His heart clenched painfully when all of a sudden all the station screen that was once black morphed into colors.

It was switched on to a news channel that was broadcasting live at on open space, a landscape that could've once been a beautiful scenery. Now filled with smokes and blazing fire. Fire-trucks, police cars and ambulances littered around the place. There could possibly be hundreds of people on the scene doing different things. Some putting out fires from a big piece of metal, some were rescuing people under the debris, some were escorting injured victims on stretchers or are simply carried towards the ambulance before it zoomed out of the view.

Akihito couldn't hear what the reporter was reporting, but the news title really shook him raw to the core.

"Train derailment: JR Line Nagoya to Tokyo."

He felt the bile rise up to his throat, but manages to keep it down by gulping huge lungs full of air. He knew what he was feeling, it was panic attack. He squeezed his eyes shut, tightly… willing the feeling of guilt that was crawling up all over his skin.

_It should've been me _he thought, but trying his hardest to keep his calm. That's when he realized that he was still holding the lavender bag. His hands shakes before he brought the bag to his lap. Zipping open the bag, to peek inside the contents.

It was filled with color pallets catalogue, samples of invitations card, magazines on cakes and wedding dresses… Akihito chokes on his sobs before letting out a heartfelt cry, filled with guilt.

"It should've been me" he said it aloud this time around. Her voice lingers inside his not so distant memory_: "I'm sure a kind man as yourself is protected by God. There must be a reason why you missed this one."_

_I don't even know your name _he thought as he hugged onto the bag, willing his body to somehow just travel back in time.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Should I continue this story? :D


End file.
